


Bitter

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic tony, Bulimia, Bulimic Loki, Eating Disorders, Gen, POV Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: You taste like cigarette smoke and coffee.





	

You taste like cigarette smoke and coffee; like stomach acid and mouthwash.

You smell like ~~beautiful lavender~~ disinfectant and bleach.

You look like an aquarium of fish not yet fed and memories. 

You feel like someone who   ~~is~~ used to be happy. 

 

_**You aren't happy.** _

 

I taste like weed and diet coke; like tea and flavored water. 

I smell like deodorant and too much sleep. 

I look like a ~~whale~~ museum of bones and all things unhealthy. 

I feel like someone who was never happy. 

 

_**I am not happy.** _

 

 

We are not happy. We are bitter and we are cold. We are the men in the hospital that no one speaks to because "What if I offended him?" 

 

We are monsters made real. We are nightmares come to life. 

 

_**We are not happy.** _

 

 

_**We are Bitter.** _


End file.
